Morning After the FTI Incident
by BartWLewis
Summary: Arnold wakes up the morning after he saved the neighborhood with the help of his friends. what does he do when he realizes that he made a mistake telling Helga it was the heat of the moment.


Morning After the FTI Incident

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARNOLD, HELGA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HEY ARNOLD.)

Author's Note: This story is basically how I wanted the first Arnold movie to have ended.

Arnold woke up the morning after Gerald, Helga and himself saved the neighborhood from the Future Tech Industries Corporation. Last night on the FTI building Helga confessed her love for me, I might have marked it off as the heat of the moment but she didn't agree with that she really loves me and I ruined it.

Flashback

"Cause… I guess… maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? Someone you love is in trouble. You heard me, pal. I love you, LOVE YOU. Stalking you night and day, building shrines of you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! From that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and kiss you and-! Oh, come here, you big lug!"

Present

Arnold gets up to get dressed and continue to start his day, all the while think about Helga and what to do next.

'Heck she ranted on about how much she loved me, why did have to be so stupid, so scarred; I mean I know I don't love her but I always sort of like liked her, why else would I always try to find something in her besides a bully.' Arnold mentally scolded himself.

"I got it I'll tell her how I feel, it's the only thing that I can possible do given the situation at hand; I'll just go over to her house and tell her the truth, she can't possible hate me for that can she." Arnold spoke aloud to himself, in the confines of his bedroom.

Arnold finishes getting dress in his normal attire before racing downstairs shouting his good mornings and goodbyes to his Grandparents and the boarders, Arnold got on his bike that was locked up outside and peddled rapidly to the Pataki residents. On his way Arnold runs into his best friend Gerald who was walking to his house.

"Yo my man where are you going, I was on my way to your house?" Gerald asks Arnold.

"I'm going to Helga's house, I have to tell her how I really feel about her." Arnold answers Gerald.

Gerald being the only person who knows about Arnolds crush on Helga besides maybe his Grandparents only mutters five words as he leaves his friend to his journey.

"Your one brave kid Arnold."

Arnold smirks and continues down his path to Helga's house, when Arnold arrives at the doorstep of the Pataki house he slowly but boldly knocks on the front door waiting for a response. Arnold who was expecting Bob or Miriam is a little put off but still ready when Helga answers the door, Helga is shocked and extremely nervous when she opens the door to see her football headed love at there.

'What is he doing here; he's not here about my confession on the FTI building is he? No that can't be it he is convinces that it was the heat of the moment.' Helga ponders to herself.

"What are you doing her Football Head!" Helga snaps at Arnold.

Arnold was expecting such a thing from Helga so doesn't let that detour him from doing what he know he has to do.

'Come on Shortman, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do,' Arnold reinforces himself mentally.

"Helga do you remember last night on top of the FTI building?" Arnold asks Helga.

Helga allows a look of panic to cross her features before she pushes it back down with anger while saying, "Yeah what about it Football Head, we agreed that it was the heat of the moment." "Tell me you didn't make me up for this!" Helga adds with aggression in her voice.

Arnold takes a step forward gaining more confidence before saying, "No Helga I said it was the heat of the moment you just agreed to save face, we both know what you said yesterday was the truth. Now while I can't honestly say that I love you, I-"

Helga slamming the door in his face cut off Arnold, Arnold not one to let something like that stop him knocks once again. After several minutes of nobody answering he decides to climb Helga's fire escape that leads to her bedroom to confront her again, and this time he won't let her interrupt him. Arnold runs to the side of Helga's house and starts climbing the fire escape, Arnold climbs until he reaches Helga's window; he looks through the window and sees Helga crying on her bed, Arnold quietly sneaks into Helga's bedroom. He then sits on her bed right next to her and puts his arm around her pulling her close, Helga looks up and sees none other than Arnold holding her; she tries to leave his embrace but Arnold wont let her.

"Now Helga you will let me finish." Arnold boldly tells Helga.

Helga looks down at the floor defeated that fate would deal her this hand before squeaking out her apology, "Arnold I'm so sorry, PLEASE forgive me; I swear I wont bother you again, just please don't tell me what you were going to before I slammed the door closed." "Please just leave and let me have some hope that you will some day love me." Helga begs at the end.

"Helga, Helga please look at me." Arnold speaks softly.

Helga looks up at Arnold eyes red from crying, Arnold wipes her tears away before continuing.

"Helga while I can honestly say that I don't love you" Helga goes to interrupt him again but he places his finger on her lips silencing her. "I can honestly say that I really like you, and I do see myself falling in love with you in the future." Arnold adds.

Helga eyes sparkly at Arnold's words, and asks do you really mean that.

Arnold as if read her mind tells Helga "Yes I really mean it Helga, I have for awhile now. So what do you say will you be my girlfriend and go out me with this afternoon to the ice cream parlor?"

Helga throws her arms around Arnold's neck and cries into his chest, Arnold rubs Helga's back to comfort her before asking if that's a yes, as if he didn't already know the answer. Helga stops crying and tells her new football headed boyfriend yes and they walk outside to the ice cream parlor for their first official.

"I love you Arnold" Helga tells her Arnold.

"I really like you Helga" Arnold tells his Helga.


End file.
